


Lavenders and Roses

by moonstargalaxy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstargalaxy/pseuds/moonstargalaxy
Summary: Jihoon widens his eyes and loses his chill, “That’s the problem, Daniel, it’s only a scent! You don’t own me. Don’t talk as if you are my mate!”





	Lavenders and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runielwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runielwink/gifts).



> It's my first time posting a fanfic here in ao3, please bear with my crappy writings lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Daniel wakes up to find Jihoon snuggled up beside him, wearing one of his shirts, and sleeping oh-so peacefully as if it’s his room. But Daniel is undaunted; he is used to Jihoon being like this, sneaking up in the middle of the night to cuddle up with Daniel in his room, filled with his scent, because Jihoon trusts him.

Luckily, today is Saturday, and Daniel’s classes were in the afternoon, so he has time to spend with his best friend before he goes to the university. Jihoon doesn’t have academic classes on Saturdays; just theatre practice with some beta friends, who Daniel often tells Jihoon to stay away from; but Jihoon doesn’t listen. He trusts too easily. On the bright side, he doesn’t trust anyone more than he trusts Daniel.

Daniel shifts in his bed carefully, not to wake Jihoon up. Though, a slight movement away from Jihoon’s nose, the younger’s eyes shot awake. Daniel rolls his eyes, Jihoon is just _that sensitive_ when it comes to smell, especially Daniel’s. And it was inevitable for Jihoon to wake up because he always does when he’s nestled against Daniel and find that the older isn’t beside him anymore.

Omegas have this perspective when it comes to the alphas they trust, they feel at ease, safer with their scent. He knows Daniel would never hurt him.

“Niel hyung, come back” Jihoon slurs, half-asleep, as he nuzzles against the sheets of Daniel’s bed. Jihoon wasn’t needy, per se; he’s just coming into heat, which means he needs Daniel more than ever. Daniel knows how vulnerable Jihoon can get; he easily cries and wouldn’t want to leave his bed, and wants Daniel to baby him around until the heat is gone.

Daniel remembers the first time Jihoon went into heat. Jihoon was 14, Daniel was 15, the other alphas and betas in Jihoon’s classroom were coming from left and right of Jihoon, and it scared him to tears, so he ran to Daniel’s calssroom a floor above from theirs. Daniel could pick up Jihoon’s scent a floor down, amplified by the heat, so he meets Jihoon on the way. Jihoon was crying so much, and just as Daniel thought, some of Jihoon’s and his own classmates followed him there. An omega in heat means that the omega already has a matured reproductive system, and that was Jihoon’s very first heat, so it’s understandable that alphas and betas would chuck themselves at the poor boy. Daniel instinctively wraps his arms around Jihoon and he growled at them telling them to _“Back off,”_ because _“he’s mine”_. But that was just for the sake of convenience. He’d never touch Jihoon in ways Jihoon didn’t want to. So yeah, that’s how they stuck with each other until now. Jihoon is 20, Daniel is 21. And they’ve got this _thing_ going on. Daniel just doesn’t put a label, afraid of totally misunderstanding and complicating things.

“I was about to cook breakfast.” Daniel huffs. Jihoon mumbles an _“Okay, make me hot chocolate.” Slave driver_ , that’s what Daniel calls Jihoon most of the time. Though, Daniel complied with every single one of Jihoon’s requests, he’s soft for the younger but he’s in denial.

20 minutes after, breakfast is cooked and Daniel calls for Jihoon who immediately shot up at the aroma of freshly-made melted chocolate and he runs to their kitchen. Jihoon _likes_ the aroma of chocolate but he _loves_ the comforting smell of fernleaf lavenders, just as what Daniel smells like.  Jihoon’s scent is the fragrance of a sunsprite roses and it smells sickeningly sweet, even when he’s not in heat, but _especially sweet_ when he is. Jihoon is one of the most famous omegas in the campus. He’s unmated, he’s beautiful, he’s lovable, and everybody knows that he’s _Daniel’s_. But that doesn’t mean other alphas can’t make a go for him.

“Thank you!” Jihoon smiles at Daniel and places a peck onto his hyung’s cheek. Sometimes the skin ship makes Daniel wonder _“what are we, really?”_ But he knows where to place himself in Jihoon’s life, a bestfriend. He doesn’t mind, though. Daniel’s main mission in life is to defend Jihoon until he’s ready to mate, until he finds someone he loves. Daniel’s not ready for that.

“Hyung, let’s go to university together.” Jihoon says, and then takes a sip of his second mug of hot chocolate. Daniel makes the best hot chocolate. Daniel hums, finishing off his toast and looks at Jihoon. “What time does your practice start?”

“Around three.”

“Mind coming with me quarter to two?”

“Sure, I have to be early today, too. We’re meeting the new member.” Daniel’s attention is now drawn fully to Jihoon who still happily sips on his beverage along with his humming, because _really_ , Daniel makes the best hot chocolate.

“New member? Who’s he? Status?” and Jihoon loves it like this; Daniel can get possessive of him sometimes, it’s cute. There’s a hint of playfulness in Jihoon’s eyes as he smiles at Daniel. On the contrary, Daniel has a stoic expression; he knows Jihoon loves it when he gets territorial.

Jihoon stands up, handing Daniel the mug for him to wash, he pushes himself up to sit beside the sink. Daniel scowls and mutters _“I’m not your maid.”_ To Jihoon who just chuckles. “Kim Taehyung, he’s an alpha, I think.”

God forbid Daniel to tell Jihoon to drop that theater class. It’s only an extra-curricular class; surely there are other extra-curricular classes Jihoon can take up. There’s always a room in Daniel’s dance club, and Jihoon likes dancing, maybe he’d like it there with Daniel. I mean, not with Daniel _only_ , like, _with_ Daniel in the club together with the other members. It’s not like Daniel wants to be alone with Jihoon during dance club. Hehe.

And the reason why Daniel always tells the omega to drop that class is because it is packed with _alphas_. The class has 20-ish members and about 15 of them are alphas. The first half of those 15 alphas joined the class because of _acting_ and the other half joined because of Jihoon. Yeah, I know crazy, right?

“Can’t you move to another club? You have a nice voice, why don’t you transfer to the Glee Club, or be with me in the Dance troupe?

“We’ve talked about this, I went to Glee Club last year and dance is your forte.”

“But you dance well.” He’s almost whining. They’ve had this conversation a couple of times already. Daniel wants Jihoon to get out of that class; it’s not safe for him. And he knows Jihoon can handle himself when he’s being flirted with by the alphas and betas but _heat_ is a different story. Sure, werewolves have already evolved into modern times, adapting to more civilized manners, but there are some cases that had occurred to omegas in heat being forced by the alphas. Omega pheromones are stronger and more arousing in heat that sometimes turns alphas _feral_. To top it all off, Jihoon is softer when he’s in heat, not like the other omegas whose heats are bearable.

Or maybe Daniel just has a soft spot for Jihoon.

“Hyung,” Daniel stops washing to look at Jihoon. There’s that stupid-cute look on Jihoon’s face again, the one where he looks innocent, pure, and his eyes hold something Daniel cannot read but _that_ something makes Jihoon’s beautiful doe eyes glow. Daniel loves that, “you trust me, right?” Jihoon says in the calmest, sweetest voice he has.

 _No, he’s not cute. Stop it, Daniel_. Daniel sighs, partly because he’s having an internal debate with himself and partly of Jihoon’s stubborn nature. “I trust you.” Because he does. He really, really does. Daniel continues washing the dishes, at a very slow pace I might add, because he’s thinking about transferring himself into that theatre class. Yes, he knows how to act, but he’s not too enthusiastic about it. If Jihoon won’t transfer, might as well he does, right?

“When’s your heat?” He asks, wiping his hands with a towel. Jihoon says, “Roughly two days from now. It’s getting uncomfortable not drinking something hot in the morning.” He hops off the kitchen counter to join Daniel into going back to his room. “Call me when that happens, okay?” Jihoon giggles and pinches Daniel on the cheek. He can be really cute sometimes. “Hyung, we’re dorm mates.”

Jihoon plops, face first on Daniel’s bed and wiggles around until he gets to the headboard, “Still, what if you’re in class and I can’t smell your scent?” Daniel closes the door and walks over to Jihoon who’s on him in a second. And to tell you honestly, Daniel has a bittersweet relationship with Jihoon’s heats, salty about Jihoon being a slave driver more than ever, and happy because he feels needed by Jihoon. “ _Shut up_ , and yes I’ll call you.”

“Good boy.” Daniel chuckles and pats Jihoon’s head, Jihoon groans. “I’m not your puppy.”

A quarter to two they’re already in campus. Daniel walks over Jihoon over to the theatre studio to see this Kim Taehyung-guy and to let him know Jihoon is off-limits. Jihoon greets Mingyu and Eunwoo, both betas, with a smile. They smile back, too, and then they see Daniel. They kind of have a frenemy relationship with each other, Daniel waves at them.

“That must be him.”Jihoon points to the handsome man sitting on one of the benches with earphones on. Daniel looks at shim as well. Then he scours through the contents of his bag and fishes out a perfume bottle and sprays it on Jihoon. “Hey, what are you doing?” Jihoon sniffs the ‘perfume’ but it isn’t a perfume. “Are these your pheromones?” Technically, it’s just Daniel’s (clean) sweat in a perfume bottle, but yeah, those are pheromones. He’s been meaning to give this to Jihoon a while ago but he’s scared of what Jihoon might think of him if he does. But now is a different case, Daniel’s instincts tell him to watch over the new guy; and Jihoon being only one of the two omegas in the theatre class makes his head go haywire.

“I don’t trust that-“Daniel nods over to the direction of Taehyung, “guy.” Jihoon was just about to retaliate how Daniel always makes a conclusion first before knowing the person, but Daniel throws him his sweater leaving Daniel in his flannel. “Wear that.” Daniel says as he fixes himself. Jihoon grumbles, “But it’s hot.”

“Wear it, Jihoon.” Jihoon pouts; Daniel takes back the sweater and pulls it over Jihoon’s head. Jihoon’s pout grew more exaggeratedly and Daniel can’t help but smile. Just precious. He pushes back a stray strand of hair to the back of Jihoon’s ear, a never fading smile on his face, Jihoon smiles back, too. “I’ll pick you up later.”

Most of the time and conveniently, Jihoon’s heats start during weekends when he doesn’t plan on going anywhere. Also, Jihoon never miscalculates when he’ll have it, so he’s always prepared when it comes. Apparently, today is not one of those days.

Jihoon’s heat comes unexpectedly sooner than scheduled. He collapses to the ground with a whimper in the middle of rehearsal, and only a faint scent of Daniel is present in the sweatshirt he had earlier to wear. Jihoon felt hot so he took it off some time ago, he regrets it almost immediately.

“Stop right there or I’m going to hit you with my guitar.” Daehwi, the other omega in the class, warns the alphas and the betas that instantly turned their attention to Jihoon, an obvious black cloud covering their eyes as the tiny boy defends his sunbae versus some of the tallest, bulkiest guys in the campus. Daehwi glares at every single one of them fearlessly while he places his arms protectively over to the crying Jihoon. “Mingyu-sunbae, if you really care for your friend, please, for the love of God, get the sweater.” With a little bit of self-control, Mingyu runs to where Jihoon placed Daniel’s sweater and throws it at Daehwi and helps Jihoon put it on.

Daehwi helps Jihoon up and settles him down on the benches, he dials Daniel’s number (which Daniel gave him for emergency purposes as he’s the only one who Daniel can trust in their class) while glaring at his classmates. Daniel picks up in about three rings.

“Hello, Daniel-sunbae?”

_“Daehwi, what’s up? Is something wrong?”_

“You don’t smell it?” Daehwi hears Daniel sniffling on the other line, and the older sighs.

_“I knew this would happen. I’m on my way.”_

Daniel drops the call, and while Daehwi commands his alpha, Eunwoo, to make them redo the line rehearsal again, he also tends to Jihoon whose breathing turned heavy, his face buried in Daniel’s sweater. Daniel arrives no more than a minute later, bursting through the doors startling everyone except Jihoon.

“Jihoon, can you stand?” Obviously, not. First days of heat are severe to the point that Jihoon doesn’t even want to sit down. Daniel had no choice but to carry the younger despite the fact that Jihoon is heavier than himself.

“Hyung,” Daniel always pities Jihoon when he goes into heat, always wanting Jihoon to feel instantly better. But, _no_ , he can’t. The only way for omegas to feel instantly better is to have sexual intercourse with an alpha or beta, but the possibility of the omega being pregnant after this is high since in their heats they are the most fertile. The second option is slower; to feed of the scent of an alpha the omega trusts the most. That’s what Jihoon and Daniel had been doing since his first. “I’m here. Just breathe. Hyung’s here.”

With a quick thank you to Daehwi, Daniel carries Jihoon through the campus and to the underground parking lot. When he settles Jihoon down in the passengers’ seat, Jihoon cries some more. Daniel knows Jihoon is craving for his scent but he has to get Jihoon back home to his room, his nest. A nest is where an omega feels the safest; in this case, Jihoon’s room surrounded by Daniel’s scent would be perfect to nurse Jihoon until he feels like his normal self again.

But for now, Daniel has to deal with his stubborn omega that won’t let go of him. “Jihoon, I need to get you home.”

“Hyung.... need you, please,” Jihoon’s grip on Daniel’s flannel is weak but Daniel doesn’t have the heart to push it away. So Daniel holds onto it, and leans down to kiss Jihoon on the forehead, something he’s never done before, and whispers. “You’ll get all the cuddles you want from hyung when we get home. You just have to be strong for me right now, puppy. Can you do that for me?” Jihoon nods weakly and Daniel gently lets go of Jihoon’s hand, closing the door afterwards.

So Daniel drives as fast and as safe as he can. A red light comes on and Daniel takes the opportunity to grab a blanket from the backseat and sprays it with his pheromones from the bottle he gave Jihoon earlier and wraps Jihoon with it. He senses some other alphas glancing at Jihoon and he growls, showing off his canines; a glare that kills, and that says, _“Back off.”_

They arrive without having to wait another red light and Daniel (figuratively) crashes trough the entrance of the apartment complex as he runs through the halls and up a flight of stairs and into their unit. He’s tired and thinks that his whole body would probably hurt later or tomorrow, but in these instances _where Jihoon needs him the most_ , adrenaline is what pushes him to do things beyond the ordinary, for Jihoon.

Daniel settles Jihoon into his room, having to leave to get some of his warm clothes in his own room for Jihoon to wear, but Jihoon protests. “Don’t leave- please, don’t leave me.” Daniel doesn’t want to, but he has to.

Daniel spots Jihoon’s teddy bear on the nightstand and makes Jihoon embrace it, then he caresses Jihoon’s hair, hoping that he might let Daniel go back to retrieve the things Jihoon needs. “Cuddle up to Mr. Nerdy, I’ll be right back.” And Daniel goes out leaving Jihoon with Mr. Nerdy.

Mr. Nerdy was Daniel’s teddy bear with glasses when he was young, even before he met Jihoon. When he did, 10-year-old Jihoon kept on hugging the toy and Danel decided to give it to him. Jihoon uses it as a stress-reliever, even more so when Jihoon hadn’t washed it since then, thus Daniel’s scent is still present in it. Albeit not as strong as the real thing, Mr. Nerdy will have to do. _“It’s gross, why do you keep that thing?”_ Daniel used to always ask. And at one point, Jihoon replies, _“Because it reminds me of you.”_ Daniel didn’t ask again.

“M-Mr. Nerdy,” Jihoon stutters. He’s trying to calm himself down, he doesn’t want to be a burden to Daniel and he knows he’s been one every time he gets his heat. Jihoon tries to stop his tears by blinking them away. Daniel’s still not back, “hyung is taking so- so long.”

“I’m here.” Daniel enters the room, already in house clothes, Jihoon couldn’t be happier. “Let’s get you changed.” Jihoon sits up, then Daniel proceeds on undressing him until he’s semi-naked, save for Jihoon’s underwear. They’re both silent as Daniel works on Jihoon from his shirt to his boxers shorts. When Daniel is done, Jihoon moves over to give Daniel space on the bed and Daniel slides in under the same sheets, Jihoon brings himself closer and rests his head on Daniel’s torso, inhaling the sweet scent of chocolate mint because that’s what calms him down.

“Go to sleep, Jihoon. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Daniel feels Jihoon faintly nod against his chest, “Rest well, pup.” And Jihoon stills.

It takes a lot of self-control for Daniel to always manage something _this tantalizing._ He is in no doubt _very much_ attracted to Jihoon at the moment, or any other omegas in heat for that matter. Alphas usually give in to their desires, blinded by the smell of a fertile omega, because that’s what they do; that’s what nature tells them to do.

However, an emotion seems to be blocking that natural desire; keeping him to _stay put_ , to not hurt Jihoon: the most precious human being there ever lived. And even if the Kang Daniel is in denial, he knows that that feeling is love. What kind of love? He knows, but he’s scared to answer.

It’s moments like this when Daniel thinks of the value of their relationship. What is he to Jihoon, really? Are they more than friends but less than lovers? Seems to be like it. But what if Jihoon only sees him as a brother? A protective hyung who cares for his dongsaeng? He wishes that’s not what the younger feels. It’s been more than a decade; surely, Daniel would fall for the funny, smart, cocky, _pretty_ omega Park Jihoon and all those memories they made together. Daniel loves him, and he’s scared to lose him.

Daniel wanted to kiss Jihoon again. The feeling is foreign, but not strange. It’s something he wants to do on a daily basis. He feels his heart skip a beat just thinking about it. And now he’s thinking that he’s stupid to think about things like those and how Jihoon might never speak to him again if he found out about what Daniel thinks in his spare time.

It’s better to just stay friends.

The older mildly jostles the boy in his arms for both of them to lie down, Jihoon shifts and he’s a light sleeper, so Daniel hushes him with an unintentional and an unmindful kiss on the crown of Jihoon’s head. _Shit_.

“What time is it?” Jihoon asks in a groggy whisper, and then a whimper escapes his throat when he feels his insides still burning. He sticks onto Daniel closer now, and Daniel is suffocating from a scent of roses. “It’s six in the evening.” Funny how time flies so fast when Daniel gets lost in his mind to overthink things. Three hours have passed since and it’s time for dinner. “I have to cook you up something so you can feel better.”

Jihoon whines, “No, don’t go.” As if he’s drowning, Jihoon clings on to Daniel as if he’s the last life preserver. Oh, boy, this is going to take a while. “But, Hoonie, you’ll get weaker if you don’t eat.” And if Jihoon is stubborn on normal days, Jihoon is at the peak of his hard-headedness when he’s in heat. “Just order delivery or something, you’re not leaving me alone.”

With a deep sigh, Daniel fetches his phone from the nightstand, “Fine.”

“I want chicken and ice cream.”

“Slave driver.”

It went on for the whole day of Sunday. Jihoon refuses to not have physical contact with Daniel, whining at the loss of Daniel having to go to the bathroom for literally 30 seconds to pee and a five-minute shower (Daniel’s fastest shower time record ever). All they ate were delivery food; apparently Jihoon thinks it would take too much time to cook something from their kitchen. Daniel mentally notes that next time on Jihoon’s heat, he should already have food stocked inside Jihoon’s room to avoid less complaining.

Daniel calls Minhyun, an omega and his friend, and inquiries why Jihoon is suffering more than the other heats he previously had (meaning he’s needier than ever). Minhyun asks Daniel Jihoon’s age, he says 20. Apparently, when omegas still haven’t mated yet by the ages of 18 and above, heats get stronger: burning more, almost like he’s insides are being engulfed in flames. So Daniel guiltily wonders why omegas have to suffer so much. Why Jihoon has to suffer so much when all he deserves are happiness and rainbows in this cruel world.

They skipped classes on Monday. It was six in the morning when Daniel woke up (inevitably, Jihoon, too) so that he could prepare for classes. Even if Jihoon is slowly recovering from his condition the night before, he begs Daniel _they_ stay in bed one more day and Daniel really cannot say no to kicked-wolf puppy eyes.

Now it’s nine, Daniel wakes up to an empty bed and sizzling noises are present in the kitchen. Jihoon must be feeling a lot better now considering he had left Daniel’s side.

Daniel comes out of Jihoon’s bedroom and he smiles at the sight of Jihoon happily singing along to the television on a music channel while cooking breakfast, already finished with the waffles with syrup and pretty little strawberries on top of them. With the sunlight entering from the windows, Jihoon looks heavenly like this. “Good morning, Niel hyung.” He greets with a beam on his face.

“Morning.” Daniel replies with a yawn and he sits down on the two-seater dining table. Jihoon skips to him; a pair of warm arms embrace Daniel, Jihoon’s scent back to its original, subtly sweet state. “Thank you.” He says and he nuzzles his nose onto Daniel’s neck.

Daniel thinks again, _“This isn’t far from what lovers do, right?”_ But he shakes the thought off. No, he won’t confess to Jihoon. No, he won’t make Jihoon his boyfriend. No, they’re not going to get married and have kids- fuck; he should not be even thinking that.

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

 

 

“Jihoon, what the hell was that about?” Daniel furiously asked when they entered their apartment unit, slamming the door shut. After the silent treatment in the car earlier, this is Daniel’s attitude towards him? “He just wanted to make friends with me.” Jihoon defended, he doesn’t know why Daniel is acting this way. He was slightly embarrassed at the way Daniel territorially gave Taehyung a glare that made the guy uncomfortable.

“I already told you I don’t trust that Taejoon guy.”

“It’s Taehyung, _Taehyung_ , and you’re like this every goddamn time when an alpha talks to me.”

“Do you even hear yourself? _Every goddamn time an alpha talks to you_. That means you’re being targeted on.” Daniel motions over to the jacket Jihoon is wearing. It’s Daniel’s jacket that Jihoon purposefully borrowed so that alphas won’t come near him, but he has the audacity to come up to one? Daniel doesn’t understand that. “Didn’t he smell _my scent_ on you?”

Jihoon widens his eyes and loses his chill, “That’s the problem, Daniel, it’s only a scent! You don’t own me. Don’t talk as if you are my mate!”

That hit Daniel harder than a wrecking ball, harder than it was supposed to. Jihoon is right: he’s not his mate; he’s only his best friend. Jihoon is staying with him for convenience, he was not- not ever- supposed to develop and harbour feelings for Jihoon.

Detecting the sudden change in Daniel’s aura, Jihoon gasps and comes near Daniel who stands there like a statue and doesn’t even blink out of shock. “Daniel, I’m- I didn’t- I didn’t mean those-“ Jihoon doesn’t know what to say, heck he doesn’t want to talk. Those words flew out of his mouth because of frustration, and now that he’s a bit calm, he recalled his words and how he chose to use them. He was sure Daniel got hurt by that. Daniel doesn’t look him in the eye anymore.

 “It’s okay- I mean- It’s fine. You’re right; I shouldn’t be overprotective to you. You’re allowed to meet anyone and I got in the way of that. I’m sorry for making you feel no freedom, like a prisoner when you’re with me.” Daniel mutters, the volume of his voice is quiet, regretful, _hurt_. Jihoon feels guilty.

“Niel-“

“I’m okay, Jihoon, seriously. I’m just going to sleep this off. And, you can eat dinner without me.”

Jihoon knows he’s not, but pushing on the topic might anger Daniel even more. “I’m sorry, Niel hyung.” Daniel just smiles, a sad one. Patting Jihoon on the head, he says, “I’m okay. Trust me.”

 

 

 

 

Daniel misses Jihoon, to say the least. It’s hard to avoid someone you love when you’re literally living under one roof. Well, not _avoid_ to the extent he doesn’t talk with Jihoon anymore, just casual avoiding or avoiding for the sake of not having to let his feelings show. When he woke up that night, Jihoon kept apologizing to him and he kept saying its fine until Jihoon actually believed him. They still talk everyday like normal because Daniel is a great actor. In school, he still takes and fetches Jihoon, and they talk about how their day went (mostly Jihoon), and the younger’s been constantly mentioning Taehyung. _So Jihoon really does like him_. Daniel replies to himself. Maybe this time around, Jihoon is already accepting Taehyung as a suitable mate? Maybe. _So Jihoon never even considered me as one? Okay, Daniel, shut up now_.

It seems easy pretending, Daniel thinks he got a masterly degree to it now. Though, every time he says he’s getting over Jihoon, one smile from the younger can bring back all those things he thought he had buried under his broken heart. He always smiles back at Jihoon, half-heartedly, because the other half is numb or lost, or both.

All in all Daniel still gives Jihoon attention, because he doesn’t want Jihoon thinking they’re not fine, he doesn’t want to see Jihoon overthinking and sad. But it’s really different from before because Daniel is restraining himself: restraining himself to fall for Jihoon even more.

And this bullshit has been going on for almost a month already.

Jihoon is all dressed up in casual clothes as he checks himself in the mirror in the living room. Daniel wanted to ask where he was going, but that habit had already been forcibly dropped off ever since that night. Daniel just sits there like he doesn’t have dozens of thoughts clouding up his mind, pretending to be interested in a basketball game when he really wants to ask where Jihoon is headed and who’s he going with.

“I’m going out, hyung. Taehyung hyung invited me to his friend’s party.” There’s his answer.

Daniel’s heart clenched and his grip on the remote tightens but he straightens back immediately, afraid that Jihoon might see. “Be careful and have fun.” He says, not even bothering to look up from the television screen until Jihoon’s completely out the door. Daniel sighs. There’s that stinging feeling again, the way his heartstrings get tugged at that it reaches his eyes and he just wants to cry. What was he thinking falling in love with Jihoon when he clearly sees the younger won’t reciprocate his feelings? He pities himself for being so dumb and so in love that he can’t even top himself even though he had done that entire he can in his power to stop fucking falling.

“God, I hate myself.” He laughs, thinking that he’s already becoming a lunatic. He goes back to his room, just wanting to sleep; it’s an escape he uses when he feels sad. Then he remembers waking up earlier in the morning today with Jihoon hugging him from behind, he pretended to sleep until Jihoon leaves his room; he smiles at the memory. The memory triggered other ones; in fact, his room held such many great and happy memories and he knows he can’t sleep until every single one of them is reminisced, so he opts on sleeping on the couch instead.

 

 

 

 

It’s time to go home. Jihoon walks to the entrance of the university where Daniel is waiting. Daniel’s classes always ends earlier than Jihoon’s so he waits for Jihoon every after class. Jihoon smiles when he sees Daniel about to call him when he sees Daniel is talking to someone. Must be a friend.

Daniel notices Jihoon’s presence by his side, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” he says. The boy smiles cutely, his eyes are smiling, too. Jihoon is feeling out of place. “Yeah, see you tomorrow, Daniel hyung.” The boy says and he walks up to the main building.

“Hyung, who’s he?” Jihoon questions when he gets in the car. Daniel looked happier today, he noticed. “Mark, he’s applying for the dance club.” The engine ignites and they drive away.

“Oh. And, he’s an omega?”

“Yeah” Fuck, he forgot to mention that to Jihoon. But- why does he need to mention that to Jihoon anyway?

“Is he your boyfriend?” Daniel chokes on his saliva (N:what is this?); _awkward_. “No.”

The conversation dies down. Jihoon decided to drop it since he was feeling kind of uncomfortable. Daniel, on the other hand, is uncomfortable. Jihoon is never silent when they’re in the car going home. He would talk about how hard Calculus was, or how many homework he has to finish later, how Taehyung messed up with his lines today- yeah, that.

“He smells like lilacs. You like lilacs, right? Jihoon asks, trying to sound hopeful to mask his true emotion. What that is, Daniel doesn’t know. “Yes, I do.” _But I love sunsprite roses more- shut up._

“He looks cute.” _You’re way cuter- fucking stop_.

Daniel doesn’t say a word; neither does Jihoon until they reach home. Daniel follows the younger five steps behind because he senses something’s wrong. Jihoon enters the apartment first, then Daniel.

“What do you want for dinner? I can make ramyeon and kimchi fried rice- oh- how about jjigae?” (N:I really can’t imagine Jihoon cooking, but for the sake of the story-sigh) Jihoon offers with his blinding, sweet smile. Daniel’s confused, Jihoon doesn’t like jjigae, but he does. They usually argue when Daniel wants to make jjigae. Weird. “Yeah, sure.” He was hesitant to answer. Something’s off with Jihoon today, did something happen to him and Taehyung?

They eat dinner silently, again, something Daniel’s not used to. Jihoon’s aura gives off the feeling he’s upset, but Daniel doesn’t want to ask why. What if he and Taehyung fought? What if Taehyung hurts Jihoon? And if it’s true, Daniel was sure to punch Taehyung the next day.

Jihoon stands up, already finished with his bowl and goes to the sink to wash it. Daniel also stands up because it’s Thursday and it’s his turn to wash the dishes tonight. “You can leave your bowl here; I’ll wash it for you.”

“Jihoon, is there a problem?” Jihoon shakes his head. “You know you can talk to me, right?” Jihoon just sighs and Daniel is completely lost. He wishes he could see that beautiful smile again, even if he’s not the one making it happen. Jihoon still isn’t answering, and Daniel really wanted to pull him in for a hug, to kiss his head, tell him it’s alright- _stop_.

“I’m going to bed early, hyung. Good night.” Jihoon gives him a faint smile; faker than the ones Daniel gives to him. Now, Daniel feels terrible. “Good night, Jihoon.”

Daniel is in his room, wide awake at midnight when he’s been lying down since eight. Thinking about how he’d want to take Jihoon out like they used to do back in the days. A trip around the city, order some takeout and eat at the beach at night. He wants to make Jihoon happy but he thinks he’s not the right person to do that. But at least, he got to try.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, his phone’s light is going on and off meaning someone texted him. Three messages from Jihoon. This early?

Jihoon:

I was jealous. [2:09am]

And I have feelings for you. There, I said it. You can distance yourself away from me as much as possible now. You think I wouldn’t notice? You can go to your boyfriend, or did you already choose him as your mate? Did you ever consider choosing me? I’m sure you never did. I wanted you to get jealous of Taehyung hyung. I know you never loved me like the way I do so I tried to make you love me. But my plan didn’t work and I’d still lose you. Sorry for burdening you all these years. It was nice to pretend you were my boyfriend that took really good care of me. I wanted more when I knew I shouldn’t have. [2:17am]

I love you, Niel hyung. [2:23am]

_Fuck._

Daniel rapidly shot up and ran to Jihoon’s room across his. When he opens it, Jihoon is gone. No, not gone away with his clothes and everything. His clothes are still there so maybe he’s gone to the university.

In lightning flash, Daniel is ready and he’s never been so eager to attend school in his life.

 

 

 

 

After many classroom searches and running up and down the floors and hallways, Daniel eventually finds himself in front of the theatre room. He’s positive that Jihoon is in there, he just doesn’t know how to approach the younger. Yes, he knows he should confess, but what is there to be said? What is there to be done? Where should he start? This is the first time he’s confessing to someone and his heart’s jumping from his chest, he thinks he might collapse.

_Juts get this done, Daniel._

With a deep huff, he enters the room and he sees countless of people preparing for rehearsal, and there he spots Jihoon on the bleachers talking to Daehwi. Daniel approaches him, and Jihoon sees him.

“Jihoon.” Daniel mumbles, a mix of emotions coming all to him at once. Afraid, anxious, nauseous, wants to escape, wants to scream, and in love. He’s so in love with Jihoon and he’s finally admitting it to himself. He’s not scared to own up his feelings now, what he’s scared of is if Jihoon would want to accept his late confession. No, not scared, he’s more of _terrified_. Terrified of being unloved by the person he loves the most.

“Daniel hyung.” Jihoon is startled, he knows what Daniel is going to ask and he’s not sure how he’s going to handle it. Jihoon isn’t softer than others, but when it comes to feelings, _when it comes to Daniel_ , he’s vulnerable, powerless, fearful, nervous and in love.

“Your texts-“

“Hyung, can we talk about this later? We have to start rehearsals.” It’s not like Jihoon doesn’t want to talk about it, but they really have to start rehearsals. With a smile, a genuine one, Jihoon walks to his spot and a few seconds later, they start.

Watching Jihoon act is one of Daniel’s favourite hobbies. He loves the way how dedicated Jihoon looks, loves the contrast of his serious acting, literally not his real life self, loves seeing how freely Jihoon laughs when he forgets his line, loves how he gives his heart, mind and soul to the act. Jihoon looks at Daniel for a second and Daniel doesn’t miss it. (N:pls let me see actor jihoon, too huhu)

All of a sudden, a loud thump on the floor was heard which startled everyone, including Daniel, there, they saw Jihoon, and his pheromones are distributed immediately in the spacious room. Daniel rushes to him, wrapping his jacket around Jihoon. “Hyung-“ he whispers to Daniel as the older carries him away from the other members of the class, Daniel shushes him with a kiss on the forehead saying, “It’s okay, hyung’s here.”

“I love you, Jihoon.” Jihoon gives him a soft smile before he falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

“Hyung-“ Jihoon complains again and Daniel can hear him from the bathroom. Daniel is taking a piss for goodness sake. Calm yourself, Jihoon. Daniel finally emerges from outside and makes himself comfortable in Jihoon’s bed. Jihoon is on him not a second later. “Hurts” Daniel coos. “I know, I’m sorry you’re feeling this way.”

“Need you, please, don’t leave.”

“I won’t”

Jihoon tugs him- “Closer” Daniel chuckles, “Can you be this soft all the time? It’s better than your normal self.” Daniel snuggles against Jihoons fluffy hair (N:and damaged scalp L), both of them laughs. “Mean.” Jihoon comments.

They’ve never really gotten the chance to talk about Jihoon’s texts last night. However, they did resolve their feelings with one another. Back at the theatre room when Daniel confessed, Jihoon feels his heart coming alive and he’s in cloud nine. Daniel loves him, too. And he thinks that doesn’t have an explanation; well, at least for now.

“Hyung, I love you.” The words are spoken gently and they send tingles down the skin of Daniel. Jihoon faces him, Daniel’s surprised when the younger initiates a kiss; more like a peck but it’s still enough to make Daniel’s brain dysfunctional. “I love you so much more.” He says, and he leans down to connect their lips, fully this time. Kissing each other is like Jihoon drowning in fernleaf lavender and Daniel suffocating in the scent of sunsprite roses.

 

 

 

-end

**Author's Note:**

> Fi, iwuvyu lots <3
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
